Kurama's Rose
by Youko's Water Vixen
Summary: rated r to be safe. Rose and Youko were married in a previous life will their love continue as Suichi Minnimoto and Kikiayo Yoyata? a little funny
1. information

1Disclaimer: don't own nothing except Rose and Kikiayo Yoyata

Youko Kurama ran across a field to confront his love, today was the day he would ask her to marry him, he had waited way too long for this moment he relized he needed a comanion in the form of a wife after his best friend Kuronoe died. This was his last chance at true happiness.

He finally made it to his destination, for there was his only love a female fox demon with long brown hair and purple eyes, the kitsune that went by the name of Rose.

Rose: "what's up Youko"

Youko: "I have something to ask you"

Rose: "well spit it out"(in a playful tone)"

Youko: "will you be my mate for life?"

Rose: "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Youko: "well?"

Rose: " OH, um YES"

Youko: "r-really?"

Rose: " defiantly"

Youko: "okay hold still"

As was the custom of the fox demons Youko , using the stem of a rose enhanced by his ki, engraved his name on her chest. Rose using another enhanced stem engraved her name on his chest. They stood there for some time as bride and groom.

That night after a terrible battle Youko was reincarnated as Suichi Minnamoto in the womb of Shiori Minnamoto, little did he know at that same moment Rose was reincarnated as Kikiayo Yoyata, in the womb of Kina Yoyata.

14 years later:

Kikiayo was staring at Suichi the cutest boy she had ever seen. The bell rung shortly afterward and she packed her stuff. Suichi stared at the girl he secretly liked as she packed her books, her black hair swaying behind her, and the green eyes he found captivating. He got up from his seat and left the room hoping no one had noticed how long he had been staring.


	2. the plot thickens

1Disclaimer: I own Kikiayo and Rose and that is all

at Suichi's house Friday evening

Kurama was home alone reading a book when he heard his door bell ring.

Kurama- "who could that be"

he opened the door to see none other than-

Kikiayo-"hi Suichi, you left this at school and I decided to bring it to you"

Kurama took the book she had handed him.

Kurama-"why don't you come in?"

Kikiayo turned to notice the snow outside was getting kind of thick it was normal for it to snow around this time but not this much.

Kikiayo-"um, sure"

Kurama continued to talk to Kikiayo for some time when he noticed blood on her shirt.

Kurama-"what the hell"

He started to noticed his own shirt get bloody and removed it to see a scar that read Rose in curvy script. Kurama struggled to explain but she put her hand on his lips and lifted her shirt to reveal a scar that read Youko in bold print. Kurama was slightly thrown back by the fact she had lfted her shirt but smiled at the word engraved there.

Kurama-" call me Kurama or Youk-

Rose interupted him

Rose-" call me Rose, Kurama"

Kurama was heartbroken at her decision to call him by his last name, but Rose was even more hurt he had not insisted on her calling him by his first name. They were both wondering if their marriage could be considered void, but dared not speak it aloud.

They decided she would stay there since the snow was now 3 feet deep and still falling. Shiori called and said she would not be home for two weeks because her flight was delayed (she was visiting a relative with her husband and stepson) Rose's mother called on her cell phone from a safari deep in the jungle saying she would be back in a couple of months) leaving two teenagers in an apartment for two weeks unsupervised, smells like a plot to me.


	3. can the plot get any thicker

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we have been over this I own nothing except one thing and that one thing is the thing that you should know in simplified I only own the chick with two names Rose and Kikiayo.

Okay we left off with Rose and Kurama stuck in an apartment for two weeks unsupervised.

Rose was talking on her phone when it shut off, she didn't pay the bill on time damn!

Rose: "this is Fuckin' awful"

Kurama: "yeah and the powers is out so my phone isn't working either"

Rose: "well ain't that a bitch"

Kurama lit some candles and told you to sleep in his brother's room and he went to his own bed he had to turn off the candles since they couldn't be left unattended but you admitted to being scared so he left them on and you both stayed up in the living room, talking about things yo remembered from your lives as demons.

Kurama: " remember when we were little and I got into a fight with one of the older fox demons"

Rose: "yeah, cuz he took my doll, you got your ass kicked though"

Kurama "but it was worth it when you got your doll back"

Rose: "r-remember when we- um,"

Kurama: "yes?" (Eagerly)

Rose: "when we fell in that er- hole"

Kurama: "oh, yeah I guess" (disappointed)

Rose woke up in the morning to the sound of the television. The power was back but it was still snowing. Ding dong. It was the bell.

Yusuke: "okay we know you're here with that Kikiayo girl you frekin' pimp"

Hiei "quit the chat you imbecile, I am cold"

Hey, said a girl with a squeaky voice, your friend Iya

Kurama introduced you to Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, and Kieko and Yukina. Iya was your friend but he already knew her.

Iya: "we knew you were alone _together_, cuz I called Mian who called Shia Who called Ashley who is Suichi's neighbor, er- excuse me Kurama, and she said she saw you walk into his house and stay there_ all night."_

Yusuke_: "she called Kieko_ who knew your parents were on vacation so one question WHEN IS THE PARTY!"


	4. A little intense

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill I own only Kikiayo and Rose, oh and Iya.

You should also know that Iya knows about Rose's past because she is a demon too (ice apparition), she had sensed something weird about Suichi but you were blinded by your crush so you didn't sense it, And Iya has a crush on a certain fire demon.

Yusuke: "SO WHEN IS THE PARTY"

Rose: "ain't no party bitch"

By now everyone knew that you were a fox demon but Kurama had left out your marriage when he explained it, Iya didn't know either.

Yusuke: "so we braved a snow storm and their isn't even a party"

Rose: "pretty much, yeah"

Kuwabara: "awesome!"

Botan: "no, Kuwabara that's bad"

Koenma: "well I am not going back out there"

Hiei: "the toddler has a point"

Koenma: "if you didn't notice hiei I am in my cool teenage form"

Hiei: "yeah, ahuh _cool _teenage form, cool my ass"

Yukina: "why is everybody being a potty mouth?"

Kurama: "..."

Kieko: " stop arguing"

Everyone continues to argue..

Kieko: "please"

The arguing continues, but now its only Yusuke and Kuwabara, arguing about whether or not they should leave. So Kieko just bops them both on the head bringing silence.

Kieko: "well the snow is picking up speed"

Rose: "again"

Kieko: "so I guess we are stuck here"

Kurama: "just don't touch my stuff"

By around six the you couldn't even look out the window let alone open the door. The power was out but Botan, luckily carries batteries under her kimono, how convenient. So they could watch DVD or VHS and listen to CDs. Everyone decided on Jason vs Freddy. It was up to the last fight scene and Rose had her head on Kurama's chest she saw the making of the movie so she wasn't that scared and Kurama was unfazed. Iya was sitting next to Hiei on the floor laughing hysterically. While Botan was burying her head in Koenma's Chest who was crimson red. Kieko was holding Yusuke's hand and he was intently watching the movie and Yukina was trying to get Kuwabara to calm down. After the movie the drew straws to see who would be sharing rooms fate put Botan in a room with Koenma, begging put Kuwabara in a room with Yukina, Kieko said she was going to keep Yusuke out of trouble so they got a room (sure, watching him huh) Iya used her spiritual energy to get a room with Hiei, and that left Kurama and Rose to a room.

(Wow a five bedroom apartment, sweet digs Kurama)

Kurama and Rose's room:

Rose: "who gets the bed?"

Kurama: "if you want it you can have it"

Rose: "but its your house"

Kurama: "you are a guest"

Rose: "lets share"

Kurama: " I really don't think so"

Rose: "why, we are grown um, people we can control ourselves"

Kurama: " don't you remember the night after I got into a fight with that guy who took your doll"

Rose: "and got your ass kicked"

Kurama: "yeah, well anyway You were supposed to help me feel better by putting the oil of the healing plant on me and you were rubbing it own my chest and I started rubbing your ass"

Rose: "yeah, and remember the time we got married"

Kurama: "what"

Rose: "I said , do you remember the time we got married"


	5. a conclusion

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own only Kikiayo, Iya and Rose not yyh and any of yyh's Characters

Kurama: "what"

Rose; "do remember when we got married"

Kurama: "um, yes"

Rose: "well..."

Kurama: "well, what do you want me to say"

Rose: "do you still ... feel that way"

Kurama: "I..."

Silence engulfed the room for around 30 minutes. Rose quietly got up and walked toward the bed put the covers over herself and silently started to cry.

Kurama could almost feel her crying and walked over to her knelt beside the bed and said "yes, I do and always will"

Rose awoke from a knocking at the door, and the sound of someone walking in.

Kurama: "the snow stopped and the snow thawed a bit so we could open the door, everybody is gone and Iya insisted on taking Hiei to live with her, she said it was because she didnt want him sleeping in a tree while it was snowing, Yusuke doesn't belive her though he swears he heard them last night."

Rose laughed at Iya's persistency.

Rose: "will we get married... again"

Kurama: "I already have the ring"

The sequel is coming soon.


End file.
